Ayo, INDONESIA BISA! (Suporteran Final AFF Suzuki Cup 2016)
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Kami akan ada untuk mendukungmu... Jangan takut, jangan ragu... Maju terus, pantang mundur... #AksiBelaTimNas1712 (Indonesia inside)


**Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu.**

 **.**

 **Rated: T. |Genre: Friendship, Nationalism.**

 **Warning: OC, AU.**

 **.**

 **Ayo, INDONESIA BISA!**

 **(Suporteran for AFF SUZUKI CUP 2016)**

 **.**

 **[DIDEDIKASIKAN UNTUK TIMNAS GARUDA INDONESIA DI AFF SUZUKI CUP 2016]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Indonesia/17/12/2016-**

* * *

Satu-persatu -Eh, bukan. Puluhan; atau malah ratusan manusia pendukung TimNas dari Indonesia berdatangan, mulai mengisi salah satu penjuru bangku penonton.

Mereka rela jauh-jauh naik pesawat buat dateng ke Stadion Rajamanggala di Bangkok untuk melihat 'performa' dari negeri asal mereka; Indonesia.

Mau menang, mau kalah, asalkan Bendera Pusaka tetap berkibar!

* * *

 **-Indonesia-**

* * *

Sementara di ruang ganti, seluruh pemain (inti & cadangan) TimNas Indonesia mendengarkan pengarahan dari pelatih mereka; pak Alfred Riedl.

Ditemani oleh Andik Vermansyah yang tidak dapat (dan tidak diperbolehkan) mengikuti pertandingan karena cidera ACL yang dialaminya sewaktu babak pertama leg. 1 di Stadion Pakansari tanggal 14 Desember 2016 lalu.

Andik memang sempat putus asa, dan nyaris saja meninggalkan TimNas Indonesia jika teman-temannya tidak memberikannya dukungan dan semangat.

Hingga saat ini, seorang Andik Vermansyah masih bertahan di TimNas Indonesia. Ia ikut terbang ke Bangkok bersama pemain lainnya.

Lantaran tidak dapat ikut membela TimNas, Andik tetap ikut ke Thailand dengan kursi roda.

Meskipun dirinya harus 'liburan' selama 3 sampai 6 minggu karena cideranya, namun ia mmberikan semangat yang membara bagi Boaz Solossa, Stefano Lilipaly, Hansamu Yama Pranata, Kurnia Meiga, Rizki Pora, dan kawan-kawan untuk menjamu Thailand malam ini.

Mereka berjanji, akan berusaha membawa piala AFF untuk kenang-kenangan bagi Alfred Riedl sekaligus 'obat' bagi Andik Vermansyah...

Memang berat dan tak mudah untuk meraihnya...

Tapi, rakyat Indonesia akan selalu ada untuk mendukung mereka semua, bukankah begitu?

* * *

 **-Thailand-**

* * *

Warga Negeri Gajah Putih tengah berkabung atas meninggalnya Raja Bhumibol Adulyadej, raja pemersatu Thailand, sekaligus raja terlama yang memimpin suatu kerajaan.

Hal itu mengharuskan Thailand untuk berkabung selama 1 tahun...

"Semoga Raja Bhumibol diterima di sisi Sang Kuasa ya..."

"Terima kasih, ana... Dan semoga sukses untuk TimNas negaramu, ana..."

* * *

 **-Final AFF-**

* * *

Timnas dari Indonesia dan Thailand memasuki lapangan. Riuh ramai menyambut mereka dari dalam stadion.

Meskipun di Bangkok, banyak pendukung Indonesia yang datang untuk mendukung timnas mereka di ajang AFF 2016 ini. Kurang lebih hanya 200-an, tapi sangat berarti bagi anggota TimNas Indonesia. Semangat mereka semakin membara.

Bendera Pusaka Sang Saka Merah Putih Indonesia akan selalu berkibar; apapun situasi dan kondisi dalam dan luar negerinya.

Dibatasi oleh 4 orang wasit, para pemain berdiri berjajar, menghadap ke salah satu arah.

Waktu bagi TimNas Thailand untuk menyanyikan lagu kebangsaannya, begitu pula TimNas Indonesia.

* * *

 **-ili-**

* * *

Pertandingan babak pertama dimulai...

Dalam pertandingan ASEAN Football Federation Suzuki Cup 2016, untuk melihat; siapa 'raja' sepakbola dalam regional ASEAN untuk 2 tahun ini...

Thailand...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Atau Indonesia?

* * *

 **.**

 **~SKIP~**

 **.**

* * *

Mereka gagal, mereka gagal, mereka di ambang kegagalan...

Skor mereka tertinggal dari Thailand...

Mereka menyesal kenapa mereka tidak menghalangi usaha Theraton, Teerasil, dan kawan-kawannya yang telah membobol gawang yang dijaga oleh kiper tim mereka; Kurnia Meiga.

TimNas Garuda Merah Putih tak dapat mencapai bahkan membobol gawang yang dijaga oleh T. Kawin pada babak pertama ini...

Harapan mereka seketika pupus...

Mereka tak mungkin mengalahkan Thailand..

Mereka tak dapat membawa gelar juara AFF untuk Indonesia, Alfred Riedl, dan Andik...

Rasa takut dan ragu mulai menghantui mereka...

Mereka sudah tak mampu lagi untuk bertanding, meskipun tenaga mereka masih ada...

Alfred Riedl sendiri menampakkan raut muka yang datar, namun di dalam hatinya Alfred Riedl merasa agak sedih terhadap timnas yang dilatihnya.

Andik menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Kalau saja ia tidak cidera ketika leg pertama waktu itu, pasti ia tidak akan merasa semenyesal ini. Harusnya dia lebih berhati-hati...

Tapi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Tak ada yang dapat mengulang waktu...

Waktu yang telah berlalu, tak mampu lagi untuk dikembalikan...

"Sudahlah... Masih ada babak kedua... Lebih baik, kita berdoa bersama saja dahulu, agar Yang Kuasa memberikan kita kekuatan dan kejernihan pikiran... Kita dapat mengejar ketertinggalan itu nanti.. Kalah atau menang itu lazim, rakyat Indonesia pasti akan tetap bersama kita, dan Sang Merah Putih masih tetap berkibar, bukan? Tenangkanlah pikiran kalian..."

Ujaran itu, membuat para pemain Indonesia mengangguk menyetujui...

Mereka tidak boleh putus asa...

"Berdoa, dimulai..."

Hening.

Meskipun di luar raga mereka sangat riuh...

.

.

.

.

.

Namun, secercah harapan dan semangat, tumbuh di hati dan pikiran mereka...

* * *

 _ **[Aku ingin, kamu bisa...**_

 _ **Menghadapi, segalanya...]**_

* * *

'Meskipun kami hanyalah manusia yang tidak sempurna... Izinkanlah kami untuk dapat membanggakan dan mengharumkan nama bangsa kami; Indonesia...

'Kami ingin dapat membawa gelar juara AFF Suzuki Cup kepada Indonesia... Ya Allah, lancarkanlah usaha kami...'

'Meski dunia ini sangat fana, bantulah kami Tuhan, untuk dapat menghadapi TimNas dari Thailand...'

* * *

 _ **[Memang berat dan tak mudah...]**_

* * *

'Ya Allah, memang ini hanya sebatas pertandingan sepak bola biasa...'

'... Tapi, ini untuk Indonesia...'

'Dikala langkah kami terasa berat, Engkau datang membantu kami...'

* * *

 _ **[Tapi kami, akan selalu ada...]**_

* * *

"Ei, Ratih, Galang, Dimas, Ajeng, Diah, Thomas, dan semuanya... Gimana kalau kita buat sesuatu buat nyemangatin TimNas kita? Setuju gak?"

"Lis, aku mah setuju-setuju aja..."

"Aku juga... Buat TimNas apapun kulakukan~~!"

"Gue juga... TimNas kudu menang! Kalahin Thailand! 15 sama 0!"

"Buset Rid... Yang 15 siapa?"

"Indonesia lah! Masa 'iya Malaysia?"

"Weeeerrrr! Malaysia udah keluar dari kemarin-kemarin kalik! Udah, ini lagunya mau yang mana?"

"Indonesia Raya?"

"Bah! Kan udah tadi, Riz..."

"Gue usul 'Bendera' ajah..."

"Gak bisa, Len..."

"Lha?"

"Kan di Thailand kagak ada yang masuk ke Seven Summit..."

"Ealah... Indonesia Bisa saja ngapa... Gitu aja kok repot..."

"Waaaahhh, Netta pinter! Yaudah, yuk kita mulai aja..."

"Sip. Biar gue yang kasih aba-aba lewat pukulan drum..."

"Keren bro... Buat ngembangin lagi nyali TimNas kita yang udah diciutin ama mereka!"

"Udah-udah... Kita bakal selalu ada buat ngedukung Indonesia kok..."

"Tenang saja Indonesia... Kami ada disini..."

* * *

 _ **[Ayo, ayo, ayo...**_

 _ **INDONESIA BISA!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ayo, ayo, ayo...**_

 _ **Bangkit bersatulah!]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Ayo, ayo, ayo...]**_

 _ **Kami disini tuk mendukungmu!]**_

* * *

"Berdoa, selesai..."

Acara berdoa selesai.

Hati mereka terasa lebih tenang. Pikiran mereka terasa jernih. Api semangat kembali membara. Dan rasa lelah mereka terasa hilang dari raga mereka.

Mereka siap, untuk bertanding dengan Thailand lagi...

Namun kali ini, TimNas Indonesia lah yang akan 'menjamu' TimNas Thailand di lapangan...

Dengan para suporter Indonesia dan Thailand sebagai saksinya...

Bersama-sama dalam Stadion Rajamanggala..

* * *

 **-Индонезия-**

* * *

Kedua belah TimNas memasuki lapangan, untuk pertandingan babak kedua...

Melihat, siapa yang akan menjadi juara AFF tahun ini...

Indonesia tidak takut kalah... Indonesia tidak takut jatuh...

Namun yang Indonesia takutkan adalah... Jika Indonesia jatuh, lalu tak dapat bangkit kembali... Dan takut ketika generasi mudanya membuat nama suci Indonesia menjadi 'kotor' di mata dunia

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalah dan menang, itu sudah biasa..."

"Yang pasti, dukungan dari negara masih tetap ada kan?"

"Yosh. Mari kita ukir sejarah baru bagi Indonesia..."

"Ayo, INDONESIA BISA!"

* * *

 _ **[Ayo, ayo, ayo...**_

 _ **Lepaskan bebanmu!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ayo, ayo, ayo...**_

 _ **Kejarlah mimpimu**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ayo, ayo, ayo...**_

 _ **Kami di sini tuk mendukungmu!]**_

* * *

Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!

"INDONESIA!"

Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!

"INDONESIA!"

Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!

"INDONESIA!"

Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!

.

.

.

Suara riuh kembali terdengar. Nyali keberanian TimNas Indonesia kembali.

Rakyat Indonesia akan tetap mendukung TimNas Garuda Merah Putih...

* * *

 _ **[Jangan takut, jangan ragu...**_

 _ **Maju terus pantang mundur...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Memang berat dan tak mudah..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(memang berat dan tak mudah...)]**_

* * *

Tak ada lagi rasa takut, telah lenyap rasa ragu...

Hanya ada semangat, SEMANGAT MEMBARA, yang menjalari...

* * *

 _ **[Tapi kami, akan selalu ada...]**_

* * *

Meskipun jumlah suporter Indonesia kalah telak dari suporter Thailand, tiada yang mampu mengalahkan dukungan mereka terhadap TimNas Indonesia...

* * *

 _ **[Ayo, ayo, ayo...**_

 _ **INDONESIA BISA!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ayo, ayo, ayo...**_

 _ **BANGKIT BERSATULAH!]**_

* * *

Bersatu kita teguh, bercerai kita runtuh...

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Ayo, ayo, ayo...**_

 _ **Kami di sini tuk mendukungmu~!**_

 _ **Ayo, ayo, ayo...**_

 _ **INDONESIA BISA!**_

 _ **Ayo, ayo, ayo...**_

 _ **Indonesia menang!**_

 _ **Ayo, ayo, ayo..**_

 _ **Kami di sini tuk mendukungmu...]**_

* * *

"Indonesia pasti dapat juara,

Melalui doa pendukung dan usaha pemain..."

.

"TimNas Indonesia itu satu-satunya TimNas ASEAN yang bisa membobol gawang Thailand lho...

Masa' kita mau nyerah gitu aja?"

"AYO, INDONESIA BISA!

* * *

#AksiBelaTimNas1712

Nantikan hasil pertandingan Final AFF 2016 Thailand vs Indonesia yang akan tayang di Indonesia pada pukul

17:30 WIB di RCTI...

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ayo, Indonesia Bisa**

 **-Sherina feat. Ello-**

 **For**

 **Ayo, INDONESIA BISA!**

 **(Suporteran Final AFF Suzuki Cup 2016)**

 **-Larnetta Balies-**

* * *

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

 **A/N : Katrok... Harusnya ada ff satu lagi yang kudu dipublish sebelum ini, tapi aku dahulukan yang ini buat Final AFF. Yuk, salurkan dukungan kita semua melalui tagar #AksiBelaTimNas1712 di socmed manapun yang kita punya!**

 **Dukungan kita, semangat mereka...**

 **Dan penulis tegaskan, TIDAK ADA PENGUNGKITAN AGAMA DI DALAM CERITA INI. INI HANYA FANFIKSI!**

 **Adegan berdoa itu, hanya keperluan cerita. Jadi MOHON DIMAKLUMI!**

 **Terakhir, FLAMER HARUS LOG IN KE AKUNNYA!**

 **DUKUNG TIMNAS INDONESIA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salam Indonesia...**

 **Larnetta Balies**


End file.
